warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fredric Aslk
Author's note: The content of this article is soon going to have dramatic back ground changes, such as Aslk not 'officially' being part of the Penal Legion, simply attached pseudo-permanently. That and also making him less-ridiculous. Fredric "Steel Balls" Aslk is a Tech Priest whom is attached to the 5th Penal legion. Arch irritator of Frost after an incident involving a magnet and a bottle of brandy, considered to be a member Tango Squadron in the 5th Penal legion, who is also the only member able to drink a galleon of Motor oil without being sick for the next week. Biography Personnel Profile *'Full Name:' Fredric Isaac Aslk *'Serial Number:' 99293-x9237b *'Homeworld:' Lista *'Crimes:'Refusing direct orders from a superior officer (Adeptus Mechnicus senior Tech Adept), and using illegal AI systems *'Height:' 6' 4.2" *'Weight:' 221 Kg *'Defining Features:' **Bionics covering most of body, only skin is on his face, scalp, and eye. Left arm has a large dent in it from Deacon. **Bionic eye, broken several times; mostly by Frost **Long dirty brown hair **5th Penal Legion Tattoo on his left cheek **Serial Number tattooed on right shoulder and below his 5th penal legion tatto on cheek ** Large burn on right side of chest where an Adeptus Mechnicus tatto was removed ** Broken voice box, replaced with a mechnical one but prone to misshaps that interupt his speech with a 'bzzt' *'Threat Level Evaluation:' To be considered a low level threat to all personal *'Prisoner Transport Recommendations:' To be caged in case control is taken of transport. Servo skull is to be chained. *'Flight Risk:' Fredric has no reason to leave the 5th, he enjoys the fighting. *Note: Not apart of the Penal Legion officially but should be treated as such. History Early life Fredric was born on Lista, a minor forge, world to an ordinary family. His mother was a drunk and a drug addict, and had been sent to prison several times. After striking a space marine, she was executed. Fredric's father was a intelligent man however, and was fairly good with computers. It was he who taught Fredric everything he would come to know, and he who first gave Fredric the dream of becoming an Adeptus Mechanicus. Adeptus Mechanicus Fredric was inducted into the Adeptus Mechnicus when he was sixteen. In the introduction, he replaced his right leg and groin (Including testicles) with bionics as well as a Servo Harness. He was a genius with computers and working with machine spirits, and quickly grasped the abilities many struggled with. He worships the Machine God devoutly. Sentencing After Five years serving in the Mechanicum, Fred had replaced his left arm, cranium and lower jaw with bionics. At this point, he had countered thousands of virus' that would have wiped the mechanicums rather insignificant data collection, and single handedly defeated a host of dark Mechanicus Adepts...over the computer. He eventually began to grow bored of sitting behind a desk, and when his hive world was attacked by the Tau he longed to fight back. When he requested permission to do so, he was rejected and forced down in front of a computer. In rage he fled the Mechnicium and fought the Tau with his axe and servo arm, nearly killing himself in the process. When his superior tech adepts found out he was immediately exiled from the Mechnicum, but they could not let him wonder off freely due to his knowlege. He was still barely a child, and in his time serving the Mechanicus the superiors had grown wary of him and his combat lust. As such instead he was sent to where he could fight, with the 5th Penal Legion. He has remained there since. Service in the 5th When Fredric first joined the 5th only three of the current members of the squad where in it, Deek, Frost and, Cale. The Imperium clamped the explosive collar to his neck for good measure and what they called an 'equalliser so the convicts didn't kill him themselves' and sent him to hell. When Fredric first arrived in the squad, Frost was all over him. He was insulted more so than any other member in Tango ever has, mainly due to his being a techpriest. Fredric responded with exact answers that utterly bewildered and was unable to appreciate humor or sarcasm, earning the spite of Frost. The relationship between Frost and Fredric only went downhill from there. Fredric has saved the entire squad countless times, such as on Delj IV, when they where trapped in a Chaos cruiser. Fredric overrode the systems in the ship, fighting daemons on a mental plane and caused the ship to malfunction, opening the air vents and overloading the reactor core. The only imperial casualty was the commissar assigned to Tango, which earned approval from the group. Fredric has also deactivated each members of Tango's explosive collars, however none but the squad know it. Tango has also learned not to trifle with Fredric, after Frost threatened to blow Fredric's mechanical brains out and Rape Liana. Fredric persuaded Frost to sneak inside of an inquisitor's chimera, claiming that there was a large case of Valhalan brandy and enough bolt pistol ammunition to last a lifetime. Frost entered the Chimera unawares, and soon found himself locked inside. The only objects he found were one bottle of rat poison, and a crate full of empty bolt shells. For three hours Frost was stuck in the Chimera, considering taking the rat poison as a way out. When the hatch opened, Frost ran faster than P'tar running from the legion's commisars. Frost stole Fredric's collar detonator, and activated it without hesitation in front of Fredric's eye. Frost was sorely disappointed with the lack of explosion. He drew his bolt pistol and attempted to shoot Fredric square in the face, however Fredric had jammed it earlier. Frost finally punched him square in the face, Breaking Fredric's nose, shortly before attempting to snap his neck. The two brawled for a few minutes, before Frost was picked into the air by Fredric's Servo arm. When Fredric activated Frost's explosive detonator, nothing happened. It was at this point the squad realized they could (Quite literally) get away with murder. Fredric also runs an illegal Blackmarket within the 5th, giving discounts to tango. Being an Techpriest with a skill for machines, Fredric can make things, in addition to hacking computers. Fredric once made two ork shootas into a makeshift Bolter, and a chainsword into bolt pistol rounds. Fredric trades these deadly goods, his chief suppliers are Tango and the battlefield, earning Tango squadron a nice profit from other convicts and even some regulars. Commissars often find their beloved ornate bolt pistols in the form of a power sword, the same ornate carvings on the side being paraded around by a convict. This black market has caused much grief to the arbites. Perhaps his top sales are: Shotguns and explosives, made by tango for tango. Much of this is of course considered tech heresy and many weapons that can be proved to be made illigeally are a liability for the holder. Personality and traits Fredric stands 6' tall, and is very skinny. Most of his body is covered in bionics, and Fredric wears his black and red robe at all times, even on the hottest planets in the Imperium; such as Tallarn. The only skin remaining on his body is on his face, namely in the nose and cheekbone area, which is metal underneath regardless and on the right side of his torso. One of his eyes are bionic, however the other is still there; it is a deep brown color. Fredric also has long light brown hair which he never washes. As such, it is very messy. Fredric is a highly intelligent man, and his specialty is computers and vehicles and like all Mechnicus members is a arrogant man who sees other humans as lesser beings. He can gain access to a machine in order to suit his purposes almost instantly, helped by the fact that Machine spirits bend to his will quite easily. He also enjoys hacking into the Imperial system every few hours, for the mere amusement of it. This has brought about hours of entertainment for tango, through tomfoolery such as making a squad of Arbites intercept a yoga class, believing them to be cultists. Fredric is also completely honest, and can barley lie, this often mistaken as smart arsery, truth is however he is utterly honest. Fredric also has no sense of humor, possibly due to his seriousness. He can not physically laugh due to having a mechanical voice box, even though he attempted to do so when Frost was brutally injured, instead it gave out a sort of mechanical cough and all of tango thought he was dying. This is also the reason he has a dislike of Frost, as when Frost makes a joke, Fredric's part-mechnical brain can't process it as a joke. However, his time in tango has allowed him to adjust slowly and at least understand humor often with a "Sarcasm acknowlged bzzt that was clever" Skills * Mechanicum combat training :While not as in depth as cadian or any other combat training programs it is effective non-theless and allows Fredric to stand his own against a lesser foe. * Mechanicum Machine training :Being a Tech priest Fredric has learnt how to construct, maintain and control machines. Fredric knows the full limits and capabilities of almost every vehicle in the Imperial Guard because of his rather extensive training. However he has extreme difficulties with the Leman Russ Tanks for reasons beyond him, their machine spirits seem to abhour him. *'Penal Legion Endurance training' :Not standard training, but more Deacon's brutal training he forces the squad to do and the fact Fredric asks Deacon to train him more to be prepared when on the battlefield. Equipment *'Servo Harness' :One Servo arm, one Drill, and one lass cutter. *'Black Robes, carapace armor and retractor field' :Standard robes and armor, but dyed/painted black. He has not worn red since being exiled from the Mechanicus, apart from a red neck collar as to not offend machine spirits. *'Mechandrites' :Fredric's Mechandrites are six long metal tentacles grafted to his spine, and one extra tentacle grafted under his wrist. These allow Fredric to control machine spirits much easier. Combined with Fredric's natural talents with computers, he can take almost full control over any and all machine spirits. *'Servo Skull JPL': :Fredric's personal Servo skull, the skull of his father. It has a Weak Taser and weak Lascutter. Both bring great irritation to Frost. He also possesses an illegal AI. *'Power Axe': :Fredric was allowed to take his axe to the Penal legion. The Mechanics knew he would need it, and (due to their compassion for him) wanted to see him back one day. They gave him this as a gift, and it has been a source of useful power to Fredric. *'MIU and wrist-mounted Bolter': :Fredric's MIU (Mind Impulse Unit) is used to control JPL easily, AIs do tend to error occasionally and it allows him to see through JPL's eyes and manually control his weapons, and is also used to control his wrist mounted bolter. *'Fred's Special Attachment': :Also known as a bionic eye. This unassuming bionic eye incorporates a range of small machinery, such as a weak bio scanner, laser sight, motion tracker and a range finder. It is also known as the 'Bottomless bag' because Fredric just keeps adding devices. He has lost track of what is in there, and has been known to active some accidentally, especially when Frost is near. *'Small back on the inside of his robes, includes a variety of grenades, wrenches, wires, oils and Promethium Grenades made of ration tins' :Fredric's ever replenishing bag of goods, rarely ever has the same items in it twice in a row. 'Relations with other Tangos' *'Virgil Vasquez' :Fredric's rival in Tango. Fredric enjoys little else more than pissing frost off to the extremes, which is something no one else in tango can do well. Fredric does not hate Frost, he simply thinks he is rather... unstable. But since the chimera incident Fredric has gotten slightly closer to Frost, but Frost still has a target on Fredric's forehead. *'Jared Richter' :Fredric is one of the few people who is actually kind to Jarred, or at least tries to be. Jarred finds Fredric rather frightening and has been known to shiver when Fredric talks or yelp when he turns around and sees Fredric. However when Jarred gets over the intial fright the two talk about machines for hours, however, Jarred talks about them as just machines and Fredric talks about them as semi-gods, causing irritation to both. *'Cale Barakus' :Cale is what fredric describes as 'Unhinged' and the two oft get into arguments about what to do when they find and un-crewed tank on the battlefield. Despite their differences the two get on along quite well. Fredric also wired the detonator into Cale, such is the trust they have in each other that cale would even consider. of course, cale did insist to stay awake while Fredric implanted the device. Which was an interesting conversation. *'Deacon Coletrane' :Fredric sees Deacon as a sort of mentor of war, he has learnt many skills from Deek, however their difference in weapon choices makes this difficult. The two do not socialize much but have saved each others lives many a time. Fredric is also one of Deek's prime drinking partners for the sheer amount of oil and alcohol Fredric can drink. both of which he needs to survive. *'Liana LeGuie' :Fredric crush, even if he is oblivious to it. two of the closest members in Tango, after Deek and frost. Fredric does occasionally have a hard time talking to liana though, with words comming out as "Click... wou-bzz tik" *'Raynor P'tar' :Despite Raynor claiming the two have met before on their home planet Fredric denies this, the truth will probably never be known however, as when Fredric was indicted into the mechncium he had a huge memory wipe, only remembering very important parts of his life, such as his mother and her death, his father and his death. Leaving him only painful memories so he has no wish to leave the mechncium, didn't seem to work in the end though. Fredric and Raynor do not get on well at all however, Raynor not knowing what goes on behind the closed doors of the adeptus mech and Fredric simply can't remember. *'Rugar Lazarus' :Fredric Views Ruagr as a sort of oddity but however gets on well with him to an extent, the two oft help each other on the battle field and work together to patch up wounds and connect bionics. If not for Rugars constant pleas to make his shoes spit fireballs the two would be very good friends. *'Cole Dunbar' Fredric would get on with Cole if he wasn't so paranoid about cyborgs like himself, and most machines in general. Hence he charges Cole double the black market prices, minus tangos discount of course. *'John Tompson' Fredric despises John from all the 'uneducated squabble' placed into his head. Fredric downright refuses to help john out with any mechanical matters. *'Logan Drake' Fredric has an odd respect for Logan. Then he his insulted and physically abused. Insults start flying as well as fists and a servo arm. *'Oscar' :To say Fredric loves oscar is an understatement, Fredric adores him. When Oscar was accidentally stolen it was Fredric who convinced Deacon to keep him, as a drawback however, it is Fredric who must keep a constant eye on him and take care of him. And hence take all responsibility (And beatings) when Oscar shits in deek's helmet. Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Characters Category:Characters